VA: Burn Back The Sun
by Hetherlynne
Summary: Have you ever been taken away from everything you once knew, and thrown into a world you've only known in fairy-tales? Welcome to my life. My name is Katheryn, Katya if you will, and this is a telling of my experience at St. Vladimir's Academy.
1. Prolouge

_**Hey, Author here!**__ Just flat out stating that I do not own the Vampire Academy series, nor do I own any of the characters from that series originally. If I did, I obviously would not be writing this... OTL_

**Title:** Burn Back the Sun  
**Summary:** Have you ever been taken away from everything you once knew, and thrown into a world you've only known in fairy-tales? Hi, I'm Katheryn. I'm your normal, average girl just living my life as any human would...except that's not what I am? Apparently I'm a little more than human, and so here, I present to you a telling of my new life at St. Vladimir's Academy.

Excerpt.

_Oh my lord, this is so goddamn painful!!_

With my back pressed against the icy wall, I struggled to keep the position I was forced into, and that I was definitely not up for doing. Despite the room being cold from the winter world outside, my body was burning up with a painful ache in my legs. I stared up at the woman before me as I continued to do my punishment for only god-knows-how long. I guess this is what I get for getting caught. Fortunately, I wasn't the only one doing these damned wall-sits.

"AGH!!" The girl beside me screamed in pain, "Is this fucking OVER YET?!"

"It was. Now you have ten minutes left." The woman standing before us declared, a pissed off look on her features as she crossed her arms. A collective groan filled the remaining silence. It's not like any of us could just get up and walk away; we were _charmed_ into doing this.

"God DAMN you, Salem! It's your fucking fault!" The girl from earlier snapped as she turned and glared at the boy on the opposite side of me. The boy was quite appalled as he leaned forward slightly to look back at her. "_My_ fault?! You're the one that got shit-faced and blew up the cabin!!"

"Yeah, maybe, but if you hadn't had some fucking secret party with BOOZE, we wouldn't be in this situation, now would we?! It's clearly—"

"—are you two done?! Do you want me to add more time??"

"NO, MISS KIROVA!!"

I and a couple others just laughed a bit at their bickering; in the end, it was all in good fun. I smiled until I saw the woman staring down at me specifically, and my smile faded.

"You find this amusing? I thought you should have known better than to even think of doing something like this, especially since you had just enrolled in this school not even a month ago! I'm disappointed in you the most, Katheryn Belikov." She began her lecture, and I lowered my head in shame as I was forced to listen.

Oh. Right, right, right.... half a month ago, I was just a regular human.

—

Thank for you reading! Until next time, p_lease review!_


	2. Chapter 1: Swept Away

Man, the moon was beautiful tonight! Absentmindedly, I stared up at the moon in awe as I was walking from work one night. The distance wasn't very long, so I didn't mind, plus I could use the exercise. The moon was bright and full as I reached my home, which I had been living alone in for the past three years. Apparently, my parents dropped me off to some random couple when I was about a year old. That's fine, I guess; if my parents didn't want me, then whatever. The people who took care of me loved me enough to accept me as their child. Bless them, wherever they are.

Anyway, I reached the steps of my front porch when I realized something about my door…_It was cracked open, with the lock unhinged._

My heart skipped a beat as I quietly dropped my bag, and pushed on the door gently, peering inside only to see two people sitting at my table, their eyes on me. My eyes widened as my body froze in place.

"Hello, Katheryn. How are you?" One of them, the male of the two, said with an oddly pleasant tone. I almost faltered from that alone.

"W...who are you??"

...What? It was all I could manage to say at the moment. My heart was thumping so loud in my chest, I was pretty sure they could hear it a mile away. Despite being across the room, I was able to see them frown in the dark before the second one began to speak. "There's no need to worry, Ms. Katheryn." She said, "We're not here to hurt you. However, we have been looking for you for a long time..."

"What do you want from me? Was it something my parents did?" I asked, slowly gaining control of my body, but still keeping my distance. "Yes, something your biological parents did a long time ago. We finally managed to find you, and now we're here to take you with us." The first one answered. I lost control of my body once more, and instead, it started to move backwards. "W-wait...I don't think so. I don't know you; I don't trust you. There's no way in hell you're taking me to wherever you're going!" I said almost frantically, and the woman sighed as they both got up from my kitchen table.

"I was afraid we'd have to resort to this," She sighed, and snapped her fingers as she spoke again, "Either way, you have no choice in the matter. Good night, Belikov." Wait, Belikov? What the hell? That's all I could remember as something struck the back of my neck, and the world around me went out with a flash.

When I woke up—more like jumped up— from the bed I was laying on, I was with the man from earlier. I screeched as I tried to get away from him, only to fall off the side of the bed. Much to my dismay, he laughed as he moved around the bed to help me up, in which I pulled away from him in fear. Still a smile on his lips, he spoke, "No need to worry; like we said, we aren't going to hurt you. We just didn't want any resistance. Come, sit back down, we have a lot to discuss." He said, patting the bed as I recollected myself. I stared at him with worry before I cautiously sat down, and he began.

Imagine the shock that went through me at the time. He started by telling me about my parents —even though he never mentioned them by name, just by the last name 'Belikov'— and what they were...leading to what I was. I'm a part of a secret race that Humans don't know...to put it bluntly, I'm a vampire. More specifically, I am a Dhampir, being half human and half 'Moroi', as he put it. For the most part, it explained why I was able to do everything the humans did and excel in them. He then explained the importance of a Dhampir, as well as what the Moroi were, and what we did for a living: taking out the Strigoi.

"I...I see...so I was brought here to be trained in order to become a Guardian, huh?" I asked as I stopped toying with the ring that was adorned on my finger, looking up from my hands as he finished talking. He nodded, "I know we frightened you earlier, and we apologize for that. It's just that we've been dwindling in Dhampirs as of late. Granted, we're not as dependant of them as we used to be, but we can't afford to let any go under the radar. I hope you understand." He said, and I shrugged a bit, forcing a smile on my lips.

"I guess I don't mind..." I answered quietly, and he smiled, "Great! In a few days, we'll be arriving to your new home: St. Vladimir's Academy."

St. Vladimir, huh... Sounds like a blast.

—

Til next time! Please review!


End file.
